Gaseef Eal Gincari
Gaseef Eal Gincari, often just called Gincari, is the current & first president of Terristan. He is a Dorkugese penguin, which in unusual for a UnitedTerraain penguin to be. In the Terristan President Election, he won 1st place by 1 vote, which many were unhappy about, but many Dorkugese were happy for him to be leading a UnitedTerrain country. Gincari's also a fellow politician and is in the "Terristan Penguins Party" (their parliament). Background As the story goes, two low-wealth Dorkugsese penguins were travelling through West Pengolia to a welfare facility. They had an egg with them, but were unable to care for it. They left the egg at the door of a Pengolian yurt tent, and carried on. Gincari was adopted by the owners of the building, and grew up being a very sad penguin. His parents were Khanz Penguins and he was an adopted Dorkugese penguin, which many thought was weird. Even though his father was a very important leader in his Khanz tribe, he was still mocked. After his "father" died of choking on a fish bone, Gincari had to survive himself because his mother kicked him out of the igloo after he was old enough. He tried living with Dorkugese, though Jerks went after him because he was an easy target. He even tried living with Khanz Penguins, though he was too friendly for them and got fish-slapped a lot. He wasn't successful until he travelled to Club Penguin. He wanted to become a politician from a very young age. He wanted to be the one in charge, so he went there and tried talking to the penguins there. They listened to him, and was almost known as a full politician, but not an official one. He wanted to carry on with his career. He then saw a poster. It was a poster for the Terristan President Election, for the forthcoming country in UnitedTerra. This was his chance to shine. Gincari won the election by 1 vote, which many were upset about because they wanted a penguin called "Bushaaraf" to win. His rival, "Babar Khan" was also elected in the Top 3, but came in third. Gincari is currently living in "Terristan", being a fellow politician & president of the country. Appearance Gincari doesn't have much of a "pleasant" appearance. He has a short black & combed hair, with two bushy eyebrows. He has a fat black/grey moustache (which many think is disturbing on so many levels). He wears his military suit, a sort of light-black colour, with a sash & two badges. One from Ninjinian (the Cookie Medal) & 1 for his time in "Terristan". Very short & stubby flippers too, and small brown boots. Many do not like his appearance, but he suits to it all the time. Involvement Career Quotes * "Tis eye, Gaseef Eal Gincari, tis will carry on my job in president of Terristan, tis!" * "I TIS LOVE BURGER KHAN & MCDOODLES!" * "Tis you there will tis polish my boots on Sundays!" Trivia * He is the parody of Asif Ali Zardari, the president of Pakistan. * Has got a fat, curly moustache. It is unknown how it is that bushy. Many thought it was fake, but when someone pulled it, it was proved it was real. * Gincari is good enemies with "Busharraf" & "Babar Khan". * He really loves Burger Khan & McDoodles. Seriously, he LOVES them. * Though just being in the "Terristan Penguins Party", he is also in the UnitedTerra Parliament. Many7 have tried to elect him out of the parliament so that their live don't get ruined. It never succeeds. * Gincari is not much a fan of technology, and thinks "How do penguins put headphones in their ears?" An example of that is an icePod. * It is said that he stole one of the medals on his military suit so that he could keep a souvenir if he lost the Terristan President Election, but after he won, he never gave it back. * He has a terrible garbage odour, and doesn't like using body-spray or deodorant, or mints . . . . * Gincari likes chewing rubber-plastic secret. Though this had been revealed after he was caught on tape behind his desk in a press conference. See also * UnitedTerra Parliament * Ninjinian * Penghis Khan * New Club Penguin * Koobly Khan * Mayor McFlapp Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Politicians